


Tick Tock Goes The Clock

by 0sheepfluff



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 3 hours left, Drabble, Light Angst, Momento Mori, My First AO3 Post, This is really short but I cried multiple times while writing it, Unus Annus, Written during the Goodbye livestream, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0sheepfluff/pseuds/0sheepfluff
Summary: The clock must stop.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tick Tock Goes The Clock

They always knew it was coming.

_(They had to stop the clock)_

The clock was always ticking.

_(There must be a way)_

The clock was going to stop.

_(They couldn't just watch it happen)_

Now it was so close. 

_(It's too close)_

They really realized this was it.

_(This can't be how it ends)_

The end was crawling closer and closer.

_(They have to stop it)_

Time's running out.

_(Time's running out)_

There's nothing they can do.

_(They have to do something)_

They used up all their time.

_(They need more time)_

It's all over.

_(It can't be done already)_

It'll all be okay.

_(I'm scared)_

The clock always stops.

_(Even for us)_

**Author's Note:**

> 235:09:00:00
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Unus Annus.
> 
> Momento Mori.


End file.
